Dreams do come true
by jessjade91
Summary: My Name is Jess Adam I have brown wavy hair bright blue eyes I'm half British half Australian and I am a photographer for Sugarscape magazine online in the UK. How did this happen
1. Chapter 1

Intro

My Name is Jess Adam I have brown wavy hair bright blue eyes I'm half British half Australian and I am a photographer for Sugarscape magazine online in the UK.

I had to leave all my friends behind at Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School in the UK when I moved to Australia when I was 12 years old and finished my schooling years there. It was different change for me season wise, when it was winter back home it was summer here in Australia. I made new friends quickly I met all my new best friends there they include Crystal, Chanelle, Brooke and Eleanor, these girls where like sisters to me they all made me feel at home, they even decorated my room to make it look like home back in the UK, because I was always home sick.

Crystal she had brown hair, blue eyes she was tall and one of the bubbliest girls in my friendship group, Brooke she must have been the most stunning girl I have met she had Brunette-reddish hair, hazel eyes, freckles and had light skin, she is very outgoing, and funny when we would just chill out in my room she would say the most random things ever, which would leave us in stitches. My best friend Chanelle well she is amazing she is short has blue eyes like me curly hair, she was tanned and is bubbly and fun. When i first met her she was really shy, but once we got talking she came out of her shell, I'm glad I call her as my best friend. Now Eleanor she is like me she has brown wavy hair blue eyes, she is shy at first but when she gets to know people she is really loud, you can always tell when she is coming into the room, but she can always be serious when she needs to, which sometimes gets scary haha.

We have this massive obsession with One Direction a boy Band who came third in the UK X factor in 2010, I didn't want to tell them that I was in the same classes as Harry back home, as I would think they would treat me differently. That's all you are going to know about them from now what and read more to find out about One Direction and us.

Now that you know my friends lets get this story started and how I became a photographer at Sugarscape Magazine.

Chapter One

It has ben 2 years since Me Chanelle, Crystal, Brooke and Eleanor finished High School. I have finished a year of University at UNSW.

It was the last day at Uni and I was driving home, it was about 5pm the sun was still shining , I loved the sun shinning on my face and my body it made me feel so warm. Driving in the city back home to the Eastern Suburbs didn't take that long it was basically a 20 minutes drive or less.

My Best friends Chanelle was waiting for me out side me door, she knew it was my last day today and was coming over for a girly night in watching movies eating junk food all of that stuff that you do at sleepovers. But she was holding a big envelope in her hands and she had a big grin on her face.

"**Jess Omg the envelope has arrived and I am too scared to open it"** Chanelle screamed at me while I was getting out of the car. She had applied to the University of London to study *******

" **Well the envelope is big it has to be good news right?" **I replied back.

"**Yeah your right, okay on a count of 3, 1…..2…..3"**

Chanelle opened the envelope, she face was speechless She screamed so loud saying **"OH MY GOD I GOT IN THEY ACCPETED ME IM MOVING TO LONDON"**

We both hugged jumping up and down, I was so proud of her she has been waiting for so long she had a gap ear to save up money to move there once she got it. I unlocked my front door chucked my bag on the floor my keys in the bowl and walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of Champagne out to celebrate.

We quickly got our phones out and called Crystal, Brooke and Eleanor to come over and celebrate with us and have a HUGE sleepover.

Soon after they all arrived I gave them each a glass with Champagne in it.

I was tapping my glass to get the girls attention **"I want to make a toast to my amazingly smart best friend for getting into her dream university since she was a baby, your dream has come true so proud of you chicken" Once** we all cheered, we decided to go grab some dinner, we all decided to go to Nandos our favourite place to go on a Friday night.

" **Guys I have some news to share with you all"** I said **" okay this is hard to say but I said once i have finished university here I was going to move back home to get a job and start and new life there, I have plied to many places there including magazines who are looking for a photographer. And I got a response back from sugarscape** in the UK and they want me to be there new photographer for their magazine." I said calmly.

"**OMG Jess that's wonderful news it's your dream to be a photographer for a magazine"** Crystal said happily.

"**I Know I am excited and Chanelle it is close to your University and to make this even better I have already bought a apartment for us, it's a 10 minute walk to the University and a 20 minute walk for me"** I said

" **Wait so your saying we are living together in London?"** Chanelle said excitedly.

"**Yes Chanelle we are"** I replied back.

Crystal, Brooke and Eleanor were so happy for us, that our dreams have come true, but I am going to miss them so much. Little did they know Chanelle and I were making them all come with us I have already told their parents about it, I even transferred them to the same university as Chanelle. This is going to be the best day of their lives when Chanelle and I tell them.

" **She we tell them now"** Chanelle whispered to me

" **when we get back to mine we will I have the gifts for them, with the tickets, The University brochure and their passports"** I whispered back.

We paid for our bill and walked back to mine to watch some movies and just chill out all together**. " Girls Chanelle and I have some more news for you we both got you all a present for you."** The girls sat down on the couches and Chanelle came around giving them all a box. " What is it?" Crystal said. " Open and find out" I replied. The girls opened up their boxes, you should have seen the look on their faces it was priceless.

" **ARE YOU SERIOUS GUYS!" **Brooke shouted, Chanelle and I both nodded. All three girls jumped up and ran to us giving us the worlds biggest group hug**.**

" **I can't believe we are moving to London together this is the best gift ever…. wait do out parents know about this?"** Eleanor said

" **Yes they do I spoke to them about it and they agreed with me, you guys are like family to me and I don't want to leave you guys behind" **

" **I LOVE YOU GUYS" I replied after we finished off the hug.**

**Hope you guys like it so far thanks for reading**

**Give me feed back xo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: new life, New place, New people, New city

A month has passed and we are heading to the Sydney International airport to leave for our new home in London. We are so excited, we said good bye to our family, but I knew I was going to see my family again as they are moving back to Holmes Chapel in 2 months so I'm not sad.

We checked in our bags we each had 3 bags to check in and the rest of our stuff will be shipped to us in the next 6 weeks. This is really happening I'm moving back to the UK with my friends and will be living with them, can this get any better?

Crystal took out her small video camera, **" Okay guys we need to do a video diary for the beginning of our new lives"**, after we checked in we went over to Starbucks to get a coffee and do our video diary.

"**Hey I'm Jess" "I'm Chanelle", "I'm Crystal", "I'm Eleanor" " and I'm Brooke" " and this is our video diary , we are making this video diary to remember all the things we do on our trip to start our new lives in the UK, we are 4 best friends and will be living together in a 5 bedroom apartment, some of us will be studying at the university of London and one of us ( Chanelle points at Jess ) will be the photographer at sugarscape of England's famous magazines online."** Chanelle says,

" **We are all excited and happy to be living together in a new city, starting fresh, meeting new people well you get what I mean". **Crystal adds.

"**FLIGHT BA 349 to LONDON IS NOW BOARDING"** the intercom just said, " **Guys that's us lets go!"** I said.

"**Business class only can start boarding"** the flight desk said **" Girlies that's us business class, I can't believe you Jess you got us all business class tickets you are the best"** Brooke said

We took our seats in those big comfy seats with lots of leg room, we all were so tired so we basically plugged in our earphones or started to watch a movie and just relaxed as it was going to be a long flight to London.

"**pssst Jess"** Chanelle whispered, tapping my shoulder **" yeahhh"** I groaned **" I have a question about when we get to London, how will we be getting to our place from the airport we don't know where to go?"** she said

" **Haha oh Chanelle your too funny and worry to much, I have bought 5 cars for us all ,we just have to go pick them up at the Car rental table and tell them that we bought 2 cars, then we drive to our new place, I know where it is remember I'm from London you silly goose well from Holmes Chapel but I know my way around London".** I replied

" **Attention Passengers Flight BA 349 is ready to land in London so can you please return to your seats, put your seat up right and tray tables up thank you"** the flight attendant said.

"**I can't believe it guys we are here OMG I am so excited….wait how are we getting to our new place?"** said Brooke **" Well I have another surprise for you all again haha I have bought 5 cars one for each of us." **I said happily

"**Are you serious? How?"** Eleanor said

" **There was one thing I never mentioned to you guys, I have a huge trust fund from my parents grandparents, I have about 4 million dollars in it and I just wanted to treat my friends to a new car".** I said

"**Welcome everyone to London, hope you all had a good flight thank you once again and welcome home"** that was the last thing we heard from the flight attendant.

We headed to the baggage collection and waited for our bags, " what is with all of that screaming and flashes outside?" Brooke asked.

"I have no idea Brooke." I replied

" is it me or are they screaming our One Direction?" Crystal said

" No they can't be I looked on their website and they are suppose to be in Ireland visiting Niall's family" I said

"Well they are definitely not in Ireland " when Eleanor said 5 boys really fit boys were walking in our direction.

" hey babes, How are you all this lovely morning?" Harry said to all of us. " ermm we are fantastic now that you guys are here" shit did I just say that out loud to the most gorgeous boy in London, I could feel my cheeks getting red and hot. " haha well that excellent" Niall butted in putting his arm around Chanelle, I could see Chanelle turn red and started to giggle which was adorable as Niall started Laughing too, then all of a sudden it turned into a big group laugh we had no idea what we were laughing at al I know that Niall's laugh is very contagious.

" **So what are you guys doing in London?"** Liam said politely

" **Well we just moved here"** Eleanor said

" **Wow really all 5 of you that amazing"** Louis said

"**Yeah I got a job here at sugarscape as a photographer and 3 of my girls are studying at the University of London and Crystal is working part time at Top Shop, which I helped her get"** when I said that she smiled big and looked surprised she didn't know that I got her a job at her favourite clothing store. She ran up to me a hugged me.

We all got our bags and had to leave to get the cars we were half way to the car rental desk when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and I saw Harry and those adorable dimples of his smiling at me. " Do I have something on my face" I said he just realized he was staring at me. " Oh sorry I was wondering if I knew you from some where, when you walked away I swear I have seen you before" he said questioningly " haha oh Harry, maybe you do maybe you have who knows" I winked and after that I walked back to the girls grabbed all our keys and headed out the door into the deafening screams from the fans. I just left him there staring with a confused look on his face when I turned back.

We all got into out cars and drove off one after another to our new place in the new city starting our new lives.

Feeed back pleaseee xo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Harrys P.O.V

She walked away and I knew I would have to see her again. I knew her from somewhere and I am not going to stop until I find out where I knew her.

I was in the middle of thinking when Louis jumping onto my back interrupted me. **" Hey Curly we have to go now, why so down babe?"** Louis asked me

"**That girl who walked out with her friends I think I have seen her before and know her but I can't put my finger on it"** **" I see…maybe you have seen her at a signing?" " Yeah maybe"** I replied back.

After that we left the airport but stopped and took photos with our fans and did some autographs, but then we had to leave and go and see our Manager Joe to talk about what was on our agenda for this week before we can have our 2 week holiday.

We all piled in to the black van and the driver drove us to our Managers office. **"What do you think will be on our agenda this week more signings, gigs, photo shoots, interviews?"** asked Niall **" Probably" **Zayn and Liam said together.

We pulled up into the drive way of Joe's office, thank god there weren't any fans there today normally there was about 50 fans outside waiting for us maybe they were all at the studio where we normally go when we come back.

"**Boys come in you have a busy week ahead of you and starting today you have 3 photo shoots one for heat world, Top of the pops and lastly and photo shoot for the most fashionable boy band for 2012 with…."** Joe said

" **Sugarscape?"** I cut him off. **" Yes Harry with Sugarscape".**

Didn't that girl what s her um Jess say she was working there as the photographer. **"Harry? Did you hear what I just said about this week?"** Joe said.

"**What no sorry Joe I was just thinking about something"** **" more like someone"** Louis butted in.

"No I wasn't!" I shouted back.

"**Boys boys your going to be late, the car is waiting outside for you to take you to your first photo shoot, Oh don't forget you are doing an interview as well with sugar scape" Joes** shout to us as we piled in the car.

2 photo shoots done, the last one I am more excited for the photo shoot with Sugarscape. I get to see her again, I had to see her again I swear I know her I have to know her.

Pulling up into the sugarscape car park made my stomach do flips, I was that nervous to see her. We arrived in a room with 7 people running around getting everything ready, on one side of the room, there was a big purple couch with a white coffee table in front of it with coffee mugs with our names on it which was awesome I never had a mug with my name on it.

There she was setting up her camera then adjusting the bright warm lights, she looked cute when she was concentrating. **" Hello Boys, my name is Amanda and I'm the editor of sugarscape, welcome and make your self feel at home we will do interviews first with you al then do the photo shoot with Jess she is our new photographer she just moved back her from Australia"** Amanda said

Just then Amanda called Jess over to introduce her self. **" Nice to see you guys again we are going to have a fun day for you guys today so get comfortable its going to be a long day"** she said to us. I'm so happy to be here with her now being in the same room as her I can try and figure out where I know her from.

And with that we all went to the couch for the interview.

This chapter was short and crap haha please give me feed back

Xx and follow me on twitter when you have read it Aussies1DFan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jess P.O.V

I was too busy setting up the lights and sorting the camera out and talking to my team about how I would like this photo shoot down, to notice that One Direction have come through the door, **"One direction is the band we are shooting?"** I said under my breath.

Well it was going to be someone British…we are in London after all.

After getting introduced to the boys by Amanda, the boys went off to do their interview before the photo shoot.

"**Jess the boys are all yours now"** Amanda yelled out.

Okay this is it my first day on the job these photos have to be brilliant.

I got the boys in to something casual for the shoot so I chose they all wear skinning jeans or chinos with white supras but Louis was wearing white toms. They all wore the same style of checkered shirts, but harry and was wearing a blazer with his, Liam, Zayn and Louis buttoned it to the top , while Niall had 2 buttons un done and the sleeve rolled up.

I have to say they looked dashing in these outfits. The wardrobe team did a good job.

"**Okay I want Harry there, Niall there, Liam there, Zayn there and Louis there **"I ordered. I made them basically piggyback each other, kind of like a human ladder, but hanging off each other's backs.

By the looks on their faces they were having fun just being them selves while I took photos.

2 HOURS LATER

We were done. I was packing up when my phone rang in the caller ID is said Chanelle, **" Hey girl…Yer I just finished just packing up now" **I said I was then tapped on the shoulder, I turned around and it was Harry smiling at me like it figured something out…crap has he figured out who I am. I gave him a give me 2 minutes sign to tell him I will be with him after I get off the phone. **" Okay I will meet you girls at the Ivy for dinner at 7 see you then"** I finished the call with Chanelle and turned around again to see that Harry was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

" **Okay sorry but you have 5 minutes, I have to go meet my girl friends for dinner"** I said calmly, **" Okay um"** he looked a bit nervous and having trouble to talk, that was kind of cute, **" Did we go to the same school?"** he blurted out. My eyes widened then I said **" Yes I did, you were in all of my classes, and I was class president"** I answered back.

" **I knew I knew you"** he said cheerfully.

" **So how have you…"** he started to say but I cut him off **" Sorry harry I don't have time to catch up now I have to go sorry maybe another time? "** I said.

He nodded; as I turned around to leave I thought of something, my girls will love me for this. **" Wait Harry how about you and the boys come join me and my girls for dinner at the Ivy?"** I said waiting for a reply; a smile crept upon his face. **" We would love to"** he answered.

We all left together, as we were leaving I got my phone out and called Chanelle

Ring

Ring

Ring

**Hey Jess, you on your way yet?** Chanelle said **" yes I am but can you get a table for 10 please I am inviting a few people from work"** I replied. Yes sure can't wait to meet your work mates. By then we finished our conversation, I u my phone away and all the boys were staring at me with confused faces. **" WHAT"** I said, **" We were wondering why you didn't tell your friend we were coming?"** Liam asked

"**Well I thought I would surprise the girls, they had a busy day, and plus they love you guys, and it gives me the opportunity to catch up with harry",** as I said that Harry put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and he gives me a wink, which made me blush.

As we left the building there were maybe 20 or more fans outside waiting for the boys to finish their interview and photo shoot. I was in the lobby just signing out while the boys went out to sign autographs and take photos with their fans, I find it amazing how they have time to stop and talk with their fans. As I finished signing out I walked out of the staff only door so I didn't get caught in the crowd, and get mobbed.

"**Thanks guys but we have to go now, you guys are amazing and we love"** I heard Liam say to their fans

They said goodbye to their fans and walked over to me, going through work emails on my blackberry, wow I got a lot about photo shoots coming up, and it was my first day today. I let out a big sigh looking at the emails showing that I wont have a day off till the end of January I'm working all the way through December as well, but I have Christmas off and new years which is good.

Suddenly I felt someone sitting next to me, as I looked to my right I saw those amazingly green/blue eyes just staring at me. **"Oh hey I didn't see you…you guys ready for dinner?"** I said

"**Yeah we are but first why do you look so down?"** harry asked sweetly

"**Oh I was going through my emails from work and I got about 50 emails about up coming photo shoots on my first day on the job, and I realize I don't have a day off till Christmas and new years, then a get a 2 week holiday at the end of January beginning of February, which is fine by me, I just didn't realize how much they needed me for, I know I am the only photographer, but it would be nice to have maybe the weekend off but its alright I'm okay with that photographers gotta do what photographers got to do." **I replied back.

"**well we were told you were the best photographer around according to Amanda, so they have to keep you busy"** harry said

" **OI! Lets eat I'm HUNGRY!"** Niall yelled at harry and I as they were walking away. Harry and I just laughed, **" Does he ever stop eating?"** I asked **" No he doesn't, its just amazing how much he eats and never puts it on"** harry laughed.

Harry and I got up from the bench and walked over to the boys, and we started heading to The Ivy for dinner. We arrived at The Ivy and Chanelle, Brooke, Crystal and Eleanor were already seated at the table just talking amongst them selves. We all walked over to the table, once we got there all of the girls mouths just dropped to the ground.

"**Vas happening Ladies?"** Zayn said **" Well we were going to meet Jess's Work mates but instead she brings you guys , so welcome and have a seat"** Crystal answered politely and slightly blushed, which was obvious to us girls.

We all stood up and greeted everyone and sat back done I was sitting next to Harry, Chanelle next to me and she was sitting next to Niall, Niall was next to Louis and he was sitting next to Brooke, Brooke next to Crystal who was sitting next to Zayn and Zayn next to Liam who was next to Eleanor. So basically we were kind of sitting in a boy girl pattern.

I could tell all my girls were blushing on who they were sitting next too as you all know they have not a slight but massive crushes on them, which I find adorable to be honest.

FEED BACK PLEASE COMMENT PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"**So you guys just moved here right?"** Niall said in is Irish accent. **" Yes that's right"** Chanelle replied back slightly blushing she has got it bad, she knew this day would come one day but not on her first day here.

"Should we tell the whole story why we moved here?" I questioned when they boys knew why I moved here but they don't know why 4 of my great friends moved here too.

After we told them the story their eyes had widened.

" **Wait so you paid for their flights, cars got them in to university and got Crystal a job at top shop her favourite shop?" **Louis managed to say while being shocked.

"**Yes"** I said guiltily

And with that we left that conversation and got the bill, I insisted on paying but the boys took the bill out of my hands

" Excuse me what are you doing, I said I got it?" I said

"It's the girls and your first night here it's the least we can do, plus what are friends are for" Harry said with a wink.

" thank you Harry." I replied back

The bill was paid and we left the restaurant there were a few paps and fans so we said our good byes at the table and swapped numbers, I knew the girls we fangirling inside by the looks on their faces they were all red it was adorable, and for me I got there numbers and acted professional as I was technically there boss today.

As us girls were leaving I felt some one grab my wrist as I turned around it was Harry. " It was great catching up with you Jess, see you around" and with that Harry kissed my cheek and left with the boys who were swarmed around by fans and paps.

" **Well someone is turning red"** Chanelle said ruining my moment.

"**Girls lets go home and have a girly night with chick flicks and chocolate and ice cream"** Eleanor shouted with excitement, we all know she was still buzzing after Liam gave her his number, we can tell she was going to scream when we got back to our place, we actually we all were.

Well got to our apartment, we got greeted by our doorman John he was a really nice gentleman I would have to say.

"**How were your day girls?"** John said, **" They were great thank you"** Brooke replied back to him.

" **Also girls there is a package for you girls at the front desk, arrived a few minutes ago before you guys came home."** John said to us as we were walking in to the lobby.

We all went to the front desk to retrieve the package it was small we have no idea what it was, we went to the lifts and pressed the penthouse button and went up.

The lift opens up and as you walk out you are basically in the front room of our apartment. It was amazing place and we love it, even though we just got here and haven't slept in out new apartment yet we loved it straight away. We all have our own rooms and bathrooms designed how we wanted. The girls were so surprised when they have the room they dreamt of.

****FLASHBACK

it was one of our girly nights in and we were talking about the future where we will be etc.….

" **Okay girls what's your dream room that you would wont in the future?" **I said

" **Well I have always loved having turquoise or mint green painted walls, Christmas lights hang on my bed, picture frames with family and friends, and a vanity with my make up and perfume and a walk in closet, and 2 big double doors which open up to a balcony." **Brooke answered with no hesitation.

"**Ooo my turn, okay ****I like something that's bright & colourful, a BIG bed, a window sill where I can sit on and just look out at the view and people watch, then have a desk with a computer"** Crystal rushed after Brooke.

"**Okay I think my dream room would have to be the colour theme would be like a light bluey /green, decorated with little cute vintage things with one of those windows with the seats underneath overlooking a really nice view, big comfy bed and definitely a walk in wardrobe".** Chanelle said.

"**Eleanor what's your dream room?"** I asked

"**well as you know I love purple so everything has to be purple, a big bed as usually a big walk in wardrobe with double doors with mirrors, and of course I have to have my one direction posters up I can't live with out them, then finally a sofa with a little table and a desk for my laptop."** Eleanor finished.

"**wow they all sound incredible"** I said, what they didn't know I was recording what they say for future references.

"**Jess why are you asking this question?"** Crystal asked confused.

" **well I just wanted to know".** I answered

" **okay then Jess what's your dream room you asked us for ours now its time you share with us." **Eleanor asked me

"**Well where to start, I would have to have a red wall and on the wall would say live laugh love on it in the middle then I would have all my favourite places in Australia and London just to remember the memories and stuff, I would have a big double bed, a desk for my laptop walk in wardrobe duh and on the other wall that will also be painted red will be my photography wall." **I finished.

"**Wow sounds amazing"** Chanelle said

***END OF FLASHBACK

"**JESSICA JADE ADAM WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!" **Brooke said

" **Well I thought I would give you guys another surprise and make your rooms feel like home"** I said with a huge grin on my face.

Each girl went running in and out of each others rooms seeing how spot on they were when we discussed our dream room a year ago.

" **When did you do all of this Jess?"** Crystal asked while the girls all nodded in agreement.

"**Well when you all where discussing your rooms I was recording it and the next morning called the contractor of the place to do your rooms I send the a diagram colour swatches and everything I also had my mother help out with everything made sure it was all done on time**." I replied

After all of that excitement and hugs I felt my phone vibrate, I took out my blackberry and saw a text from Harry saying…

_Hey Jess, wanted to say again it was nice catching up and seeing you again and I was wondering if you and the girls we free on Friday? Xx H_

I had a huge grin on my face and was slightly blushing.

_Hey Harry yes we are free what do you guys have in mind? Xx J_

I got a instant reply back man this boy types fast

_Well the boys and1 got invited to a party of someone a mate but wont tell you who it is and they asked that we can bring a plus one… you in? xx H_

I spoke to the girls and they all screamed yes, oh my god their screams are very deafening.

_Okay we are in, but who's party is it? Xx J_

Waiting…. Beep

_You will have to wait and see, see you tomorrow we will pick you up at H_

_Fine don't tell us then….but will I be surprise by any chance? Xx J_

_**You might say so… xx H**_

And with that we finished texting said good night and went to bed.

Who's party do you think it is?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's the night of the party That the boys invited us to and apparently there is a surprise, we don't know who's party it is, so my guess is we have to wait and see when we get there.

We were all getting ready when my phone went off, flashing showing I have a new text message from Harry.

_Hey Jess, we left your names at the door at the party so come even ever…but come soon so we can party ;). Xx H_

_Oh hazza you know how to get girls excited :P see you soon xx J_

2 and a half hours later we were dressed and ready to go, I was wearing a mini red strapless dress with black ankle heeled boots, Eleanor was wearing a dark purple dress it was short but not too short she looked stunning the purple against her skin brings out her eyes and paired it up with a pair or really bling sliver heels. Chanelle was wearing a dark blue ballerina looking dress it was tight on the top but flowed out wards and was just a few inches above her knee with a pair of black heels. Crystal was wearing a peach coloured dress I must say she looked amazing; she paired it up with silver heels. Lastly Brooke came out in a turquoise strap less dress similar to mine but the back was bare she looked amazing, she then paired it up with black heels.

" **We all ready?"** I asked the girls who were looking at them selves one more time before we left to get a cab as we didn't want to drive. **"Yes"** they all said at the same time.

We walked out to get into the cab, we told the driver where to go, it took us 10 minutes to get there. We arrived and there were so many people trying to get into this party there were even screaming fans calling out the boys names.

We paid for the cab and got out, I made my way to the bouncer "I'm sorry but you have to go to the back of the line with the others" the bouncer said, I chuckled and said " My name is jess this is chanelle, Brooke, Eleanor and Crystal and we are on the list" I said politely. He looked and the list and smiled and un buckled the red velvet robe, and let us through. " have a good night ladies" the bouncer shouted after us.

We all held hands and walked into the club we still had no idea who's party it was or who will be there, just as I was about to step forward to look around someone's hands grabbed my waist and spun me around, it was the adorable, curly headed boy. " You made it….." Harry said and then winked. We hugged and he said his hellos to everyone else, and gave them hugs then he showed us to where the others were sitting. " So harry are you going to tell me who's party this is, before I loose it?" I yelled over the loud club music. " okay you have waited long enough it is Ed Sheeran's 20th birthday party" harry answered, my mouth and the other girls mouth dropped, we were Ed Sheeran fans we saw him when he came to Australia, we was amazing, and now we are at his 20th birthday party.

"Wait it is Ed sheeran's as in the The A team singer? Birthday party?" I said I should be used to this as I am now working at a hot new magazine online website being the photographer we will be getting a lot of celebs in, but I just can't get my head around it.

"yes it is" harry said snapping me out of my day dream.

We all settled down at the table and ordered around of drinks we were or legally allowed to drink so we got around of shots to start with then us ladies each got a glass of wine. Yes we do love our wine it is what we drank in Australia, we didn't like the strong spirits what the boys were drinking, but we just did vodka shots, that's so completely different to me to be honest, I find vodka isn't strong.

After a few drinks ED sheeran came over to our table and sat down with us and we all had a bit of a long chat about how great this party is ,my job, and how he is coming in for a photo shoot next month for this issue of top 10 bachelors.

" **Want to dance?"** Ed asked me **" I would be delighted Mr Sheeran"** I answered back.

We headed to the dance floor and party rock anthem came one, and I decided to do a dance off, everyone formed a circle around me and Ed, he started off with some jiggling it was pretty funny, then I started my battle against him and started to shuffle, the crowd was roaring and joined in on the shuffing with me just like you see in those dance movies where everyone knows the dance move and follow you while the component stand there shocked, that's what it was luck. The song finished and Ed came up to me " Ok you win Jess by far" and with that he gave me a wink and walk around to chat with his mates.

"**Jess I didn't know you could shuffle"** all my girls said at the same time Chanelle and Brooke were screaming they were a bit to excited about it, I replied with a nod**. " Hey guys I have to get back now I have a big day tomorrow with the top 10 Bachelor shoot, see you boys tomorrow at the shoot" **I told them,** " What we are in the top 10 bachelors?"** all the boys said in unison. **" Didn't you know?, your manager should have told you about this a week ago?"** I answered back, **" no he didn't"** harry answered.

" **Okay then boys now that you know see you tomorrow at 11am that's when we need you"** I said politely while saying my good byes, giving each boy a kiss on the cheek, but when I was saying good bye to Harry I was about to kiss him on the cheek and just then he turned is head so our lips touched.

I didn't move away, then he whispered **" I have been wanting to do that ever since I saw you again"** my face must have turn red, I felt hot, he just let out a little giggle and kissed me again and said **" see you tomorrow beautiful".**

" **Jess so are and Harry together now after that passionate kiss you both shared?"** Crystal asked, **" I don't know I guess we will see what happens, but this will be awkward if we are, I am shooting him for the top 10 Bachelor shoot tomorrow"** I said in a panic voice. **" It's okay isn't the shoot for the top 10 Bachelors for 2011?"** Brooke asked, with that I ran to my room and had a look back at my emails for the shoot and yes it was for 2011, **" YES IT IS!"** I shouted from my room.

After checking that email again I was relieved that it was top 10 Bachelors for 2011, not 2012. I just got into my Pjs and hopped into bed, was about to set my alarm for tomorrow when I received a text from harry.

_I had a great time tonight, thank you for coming with me. Xx H_

_Me too Harry, it was fun especially the last part ;) xx J_

Within 30 seconds I got a reply back.

_I'm glad :) and on that note can I ask you something? Xx H_

_Sure what is it? Xx J_

After sending that text I was getting knots in my stomach what does he want to ask?

_Would you like to be my girlfriend? Xx H_

As i looked at the message I was grinning form ear to ear, I thought this day would never come.

_Mr. Styles of course I will be your girlfriend xx J_

_WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT GUYS LET ME KNOW _

_xx_


End file.
